Como nos velhos tempos
by Hara
Summary: Após 8 anos sem se ver, um acidente com uma pessoa de Tomoeda fazem o encontrar de novo...


Como nos velhos tempos....

"Sim, passaram 8 anos e eu aqui em Hong Kong estudando Medicina na universidade de Hon Kong, e durante esse tempo, sem se comunicar com Japão, principalmente Tomoeda...." penso devagar após estudar durante 7 horas...

Toca o telefone . Saio da minha escrivania meio cambaleando e vou atende-lo.

- Casa dos Li.

- Como vai Shoran?

- Ah, Eriol, como vai amigo?

- Vou bem, mas parece que você não...

- O que você quis dizer com isso? " Será que ele sabe que a saudade de todos está me comendo por dentro?"

- Bem, liguei para sua faculdade, mas seu própio professor, disse que você não foi a aula ontem, então, eu liguei hoje, para te falar, que... como você é o aluno mais aplicado da sua turma, fará uma excurssão, no Japão, e verá uma cirurgia ao vivo.

- Que bom...

- E o vôo vai partir daqui a 15 minutos..

- O que????? Tenho que me arrumar e depois a gente se fala!

- Mas Li tenho que te....

- Tchau. E desliguei..

Peguei tudo que vou precisar: algumas roupas, livros, e só.

Peguei um táxi, e fui embora ao aeroporto. Ao chegar o avião acabou de chegar , peguei meu passaporte e entrei no avião.

21:00 certinho e estou na frente do Aeroporto de Tomoeda.

Peguei a minha "bag" e fui andando devagar pela cidade...

Vagando, passei pelo templo Tsukimine.

"ahhhhh, esse templo, Kaho, lembranças inesquecíveis...."

Perto dali, a escola High School Tomoeda...

" A escola de Tomoeda, o meu primeiro dia, Sakura..." Deixo cair uma lágrima " Não! Devo esquecê-la, ela já deve ter casado, ter filhos... e eu. O que eu fiz de bom para a minha felicidade?? A única coisa que posso fazer é dedicar na minha carreira.."

Abaixo a cabeça, pensativo.

" Vou logo para a casa do Eriol..."

Passou pela casa onde sua amada mora, sem menos levantar a cabeça, virou a esquerda e encontrou uma mansão..

- Esse lugar me parece familiar..

Alguém abre a porta. Seu cabelo é do estilo simples, e seus óculos são bem redondos parecidos com os do...... Eriol!

- Eriol!

- Olá Li.

- Eriol , quem está ai? - Fala uma voz doce e suave saindo de dentro de casa..

- Ah, li, quero que conheça minha esposa, mas acho que você sabe...

Uma jovem mulher sai de dentro de casa, com seus cabelos longos cinzas claros, que realçava sua beleza.

- Shoran! - Sai correndo ao gritar meu nome.

- Como vai Tomoyo?

- Shoran, o que você ta fazendo aqui no Japão?

- É que vou ter uma aula particular, então, será que posso ficar na sua casa por esta noite?

- Claro, será um prazer, ah também tenho que a avisar a Sakura que..

- Não! Por favor não, isso fará ela sofrer, se souber que estou aqui e depois vou embora.

- Ah..

- Então vamos entrando. - Chamou Eriol.

Na manhã era a minha aula. Já estava pronto. Sai da casa dos Daidouji, lentamente.

Caminhei devagar observando a cidade. " Como ela mudou"

Cheguei no hospital onde o Eriol é o dono. Percebi que outras pessoas foram convocadas para a aula. Vi um rosto familiar na multidão. Balançei minha cabeça " Shoran, era só uma ilusão..." e entrei no prédio.

Durante a cirurgia,percebi que as garotas não paravam de me olhar e conversar... mas tinha alguem , que me olhava de um jeito diferente. Eu as ignorei, só prestando atenção de tudo que o médico fazia.

16:00 acabou a cirurgia. Eu sai e fui dar a minha ultima volta na cidade...

Passei pelo parque do Pinguim. " Como esse parque me traz lembranças". Decidi ficar ali por um tempo. Achei um lugar , e me deitei.

Quase dormindo, ouvi um choro familiar. Parecia de uma jovem.

Sentei e me escondi no matinho que estava na minha frente, para observá-la.

- Porque?!Porque?! Depois de Tomoyo me avisar, e agora, ele se foi para sempre. E eu?? Nunca sai com ninguem a esperança de encontra-lo de novo. E a única coisa que queria dizer... EU TE AMO SHORAN.

Fiquei surpreso com aquilo. Me levantei e fui para o balanço onde ela estava sentada. Peguei um lenço no meu bolso e estendi a mão.

- Toma. - falei

Ela, nem olhou pra mim, apenas me abraçou tão forte como se o mundo fosse acabar. Então me lembrei do dia que ela falou com Yukito e chorou em meus braços.

- Está tudo bem. Algum dia você irá encontrar alguem.

Ela, que agora reconheceu minha voz, virou se para minha face. Seus olhos se encharcaram de lágrimas de felicidade.

- Sho...

- Shi. - Coloquei meu dedo levemente sobre seus lábios.- Não deixe que esse momento termine. - E devagar fui me aproximando e nos colocamos num apaixonado beijo sem fim.

FINISH


End file.
